Brendam 2
Brendam 2 is a 2019 adventure prequel to Brendam. It is directed by James Gunn. It stars an ensemble cast of Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, Hank Azaria, Owen Wilson, Steve Coogan, Ewan McGregor, Jason Segel, John DiMaggio, Michael Peña, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Jemaine Clement, Kristin Chenoweth, Alain Chabat, Uzo Aduba, Alan Tudyk, with Jordan Peele and Taye Diggs. It is produeced by Illumintaion Entertainment. *Directed by James Gunn *Produced by Kevin Feige and Chris Meledandri *Written by James Gunn *Starring: Ben Stiller Amy Adams Hank Azaria Owen Wilson Steve Coogan Ewan McGregor Jason Segel John DiMaggio Michael Peña Chiwetel Ejiofor Jemaine Clement Kristin Chenoweth Alain Chabat Uzo Aduba Alan Tudyk Jordan Peele Taye Diggs * Music by Tyler Bates * Cinematography: Henry Braham * Edited by Fred Raskin and Craig Wood Cast at end credits *Ben Stiller *Amy Adams *Hank Azaria *Featuring: Owen Wilson as Toto *Steve Coogan as Joe *Ewan McGregor, Jason Segel *Chiwetel Ejiofor, John DiMaggio, Michael Peña, Kristin Chenoweth *Alain Chabat, Alan Tudyk, Uzo Aduba *with Jordan Peele *and Taye Diggs as Carlos Carlos Premiese A lion named Carlos sends Bernard into Brendam and Bernard befriends a family of friends. Carlos messes with Bernard with the help of the AAB, his Darkhouse and Smek the Turtle. Bernard has to defeat Carlos with the help of his new family and a bunny rabbit wizard named Ben Kenobi. Will Bernard stop Carlos and his team before they take over Brendam? Plot Cast *Ben Stiller - Bernard (AKA Big Mouse), the main protagonist and a mouse who runs away from home and lives with the Guardians of Brendam. *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace, the dueteragonist and a red panda ruler of Brendam. He is dead at the film's climax and is still alive at the end of the film. *Owen Wilson - Toto, a major character and a cat. *Taye Diggs - Carlos E. Carlos, the main antagonist and a mischievious troll. **Diggs also voices Slave of the Magic Mirror, Carlos' grumpy reflection (uncredited). *Hank Azaria - Zig Zag, the tritagonist and a fox who befriends Bernard. He is a villain at Brendam. *Amy Adams - Olivia, a supporting character and Bernard's wife. *Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, the tetartagonist and a weasel. He is the leader of the Guardains of Brendam. *Steve Coogan - Joe, a major character and Toto's partner. *Jason Segel - Smek the Turtle, the former secondary antagonist and Bernard's former caretaker who is secretly Carlos' partner. *Bill Hader - AAB, the quartenary antagonist and ZigZag's secret weapon. *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Mr. Benjamin Krupp, a major character. *Jordan Peele - Prince John, the tertiary antagonist, Bernard's rival and a child prodigy inventor; he becomes Carlos Carlos' unwitting sidekick *Michael Peña - Dernard, the tertiary antagonist and Bernard's brother *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga, a supporting character and Zig Zag's wife. *John DiMaggio - Diesel, a supporting character, Lovelace's silent pet monkey. *Alain Chabat - Iago, a supporting character and Zig Zag's assistant. *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia, a supporting character and Bernard's Mother. End Credits *Ben Stiller - Bernard *Amy Adams - Olivia *Hank Azaria - Zigzag *Jason Segel - Smek *Owen Wilson - Toto *Steve Coogan - Joe *Taye Diggs - Carlos Carlos *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Mr. Benjamin Krupp *Jordan Peele - Prince John *Ewan McGregor - Kenobi *John DiMaggio - Diesel *Michael Peña - Dernard *Jemaine Clement - Lovelace *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga *Alain Chabat - Iago *Uzo Aduba - Cynthia Villains' Defeats * Carlos: Gets killed by Bernard and the gang and dies. He survives in Brendam: The Enchantress Awakens * Prince John: Is crushed by a rock at the happy ending of the film. * Smek: Gets hit on the head by Toto, is banished from Brendam and is unseen in the film. TV.Tropes *Big "NO!": At the beginning, Benrard lets one out do to hiss reaction to finding that Lovelace is naughty. *Big "YES!": Carlos lets one fly while discussing his evil plan. *Disney Death: Lovelace is killed by Carlos with Obi-Wan when he tries to fight Carlos in the climactic scene, but turns up alive and well congratulating Bernard and playing Bernard's make shift guitar at the happy ending. *The Power of Rock: The Guardians of Brendam use the Beastie Boys as a radio jamming signal to, well, sabotage Carlos. *"YEAH!" Shot: The movie ends with one of these and comes to the epilouge. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-12-16 at 5.06.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.04.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.13 PM.png MikeSing.png|Bernard IMG 0413.jpg|ZigZag IMG 6638.png|Lovelace Yertle.jpg|Smek IMG 8300.png|Olivia TomandJerryBacktoOzGnomeKing.png|Carlos God O'Hare.png|Prince John Snowbell.png|Toto Monty.png|Joe Dernard "BOOP!".jpeg|Dernard IMG 8577.jpg|Diesel Why_do_people_like_this_character.png|Mr. Benny Krupp Secret-life-of-pets-happy-easter.jpg|Ben Kenobi IMG 0409.png|Iago Mrs brisby.png|Cynthia Bellwether Zootopia.jpg|Helga Cast in order of Appearance *Taye Diggs - Carlos E. Carlos *Ben Stiller - Bernard * Michael Peña - Dernard * Uzo Aduba - Cynthia * Taye Diggs - Slave of the Magic Mirror * Jason Segel - Smek the Turtle * Jordan Peele - Prince John * Chiwetel Ejiofor - Mr. Benjamin Krupp * Amy Adams - Olivia * Steve Coogan - Joe *Hank Azaria - Zig Zag *Owen Wilson - Toto * Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi *Kristin Chenoweth - Helga *John DiMaggio - Diesel *Alain Chabat - Iago J.B. Eagle's cast video * Oh (Home) as Bernard * Hunter (Storks) as Zig Zag * Disgust (Inside Out) as Olivia * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Toto * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Joe * Lem (Planet 51) as Lovelace * Hans (Frozen) as Carlos Carlos * Alpha w/ Beta (Storks) as Prince John=Jordan Peele * Buster Moon (Sing) as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Smek (Home) as Dernard * King Julien (Madagascar) as Mr. Krupp * Buck (Ice Age) as Iago * Creek (Trolls) as Smek * Neera (Planet 51) as Cynthia * Nyra (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Helga * Branch (Trolls) as Diesel Poster billing Universal Pictures presents A James Gunn Film A Chris Meledandri Production Ben Stiller Amy Adams Hank Azaria Featuring: Owen Wilson as Toto Steve Coogan as Joe BRENDAM 2 Also Starring: Ewan McGregor Jason Segel John DiMaggio Michael Peña Chiwetel Ejiofor Jemaine Clement Kristin Chenoweth Alain Chabat Uzo Aduba Alan Tudyk with Jordan Peele and Taye Diggs as Carlos Casting by Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Edited by Fred Raskin and Craig Wood Cinematography by Henry Braham Music by Tyler Bates Produced by Kevin Feige and Chris Meledandri Written and Directed by James Gunn Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Prequels Category:Prequel Category:Brendam main characters